


The new Grim reaper

by Spethzen



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny Phantom 2020, Phicfight, The Grim Reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spethzen/pseuds/Spethzen
Summary: Caught somewhere outside of the life or death binary, Danny Fenton is enlisted to become the next Grim Reaper. – Prompt written by All-hail-trash-prince
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Phic Phight!





	The new Grim reaper

Ouch! Skulker had got him real good this time. Danny had to keep one hand on the wound at all times while he flew home to Sam so she could stitch up properly. He would have done it himself, but he had a feeling he might lose consciousness too soon after reaching safety. The thermos was safely secured in his belt where he had the little toad-like green figure that was the real Skulker. Danny’s hand felt weak when he knocked on Sam´s room window. The door was opened quicker than expected by a startled Sam.  
“Wow Sam, your hair is a mess.” Was all Danny had time to say before she pulled him inside and her floor flew up to hit him in the face. He heard her say something under her breath as he faded into unconsciousness.  
“Danny, Danny over here.” Someone called on him. He was sure he hadn’t heard it before, yet it sounded eerily familiar like a fragment of a dream dreamt years ago. He opened his eyes.  
He was surrounded by the swirly green clouds of the ghost zone when he saw the cloaked figure, he couldn’t help but scream out loud. It couldn’t be true, it had to be something his mind made up, was he having a fever dream as his wound tried to heal?  
“Hello Danny, it was a while ago since we saw each other last time.” Said the grim reaper with a soft voice.  
“We have met before?” Danny asked confused.  
“Yes, we met briefly about four years ago. Then we met once again about a year later I believe.” He said cheerily.  
“Four years ago… that was when, when I got into the portal accident.” Danny didn’t remember a lot from the accident anymore, it was just a distant memory full of excruciating pain and white light. The fact that there were two of them due to Desiree fulfilling Sam´s wish did not make the memories less confusing. “You were there? I can´t remember much of the whole accidents” He felt he had to verify.  
“Yes Danny, for a little while you were dead. Your body was obliterated but your soul were fully intact and in desperate need to get helped to the other side. But before I could help you away from the portal that threatened to destroy your soul as well the power broke thorough the dimensional wall to the ghost zone and the chemical reaction of two worlds colliding recreated a body for you and sucked your soul into it. I couldn’t believe my own senses, the perfect hybrid between this world and the next.” The grim reaper explained with a touched voice. He almost sounded proud.  
“So I escaped your grasp that time. Is that why you are so happy now? I´m now dead and won´t be able to escape you a third time?” Danny asked. He felt a bit bitter but couldn’t really say he was shocked over the fact that Sam hadn’t been able to save him this time. He knew it had only been a question of when he would die ever since he was fourteen.  
“No, that is in fact not the case Daniel Fenton. I´m not happy because you are dead because you are not, you are merely unconscious. I´m happy because thanks to you I will finally be able to retire.” Danny didn’t understand.  
“Grim reaper?” Danny started.  
“No, Grim reaper is my work title, please feel free to call me Luke.” Danny felt his chin fall to his chest, but he had forgotten how to pick it back up. After a moment of silence he collected himself enough to start talking again.  
“Luke…” He tasted the name as it rolled off his tongue “What did you mean when you said you can now retire thanks to me?” He had been afraid to ask because he wasn’t sure he would like the answer.  
“Ahh of course I guess this situation must be a bit confusing for you after all. Due to your unique existence you are the perfect individual to replace me and become the new Grim reaper.” Luke explained.  
“No” Danny shook his head to further underline his disagreement.  
“Danny please, work with me here.” He said with a tired voice.  
“No, I´m just eighteen, I´m good or I am at least trying to be. I can´t go around killing people. I won´t do it!” To his surprise the grim… Luke laughed, or he at least suspected that´s what the sound was supposed to be.  
“You seriously believe that I run around and kill people? Do I look like the worlds most effective serial killer to you?” He asked. Danny pretended to take a good look at the reaper but really, he was just stalling as he could not come up with a good response. With that big dark cloak and that scythe… Luke must have read the answer from Danny´s silence because he started sacking a little where he stood. He gave out a deep sad sigh.  
“You know it´s kind of tiring to constantly get talked about as a bad person when you are just doing your job. I am not killing people Daniel; I am merely keeping them company and guide them from the world of the living and beyond. Some of them refuse my help and some make it thorough on their own, but most just get lost and then become ghosts. But most people are thankful to have my help once I´ve convinced them I´m not a monster.” He said. At once he didn’t just look tired, he looked old, ancient even.  
“You are just helping people thorough? But what about your scythe? If you don’t kill them with it will it not just make it harder for people to trust you?” Danny asked, failing to hide his curiosity.  
“I am not merely a guide of the newly deceased but also their defender. The path between the world of the living and the next world is a dark and dangerous labyrinth full of things dangerous for unprotected souls. The scythe is the best weapon I have as long as I have it visible and ready the soul will stay safe and out of harms way. Once I retire for good and you´ve led me that way it will fall into your hands to keep safe.”  
“But I´ve already told you I don’t want to be your successor. I´m already working my butt off as it is, do you have any idea of how many people die every day?” Danny protested.  
“Are you really asking me, The Grim Reaper, if I know how many people die every day?” Danny could feel the sarcasm floating in Luke´s voice. Danny facepalmed himself feeling like a real moron.  
“Danny James Fenton, I have been the grim reaper for almost five centuries now. I didn’t have a say in becoming the grim reaper and neither do you. I have been going on with this for almost five centuries now, I´m old, I´m tired and now I really want to retire when I finally get the chance. I was even decent enough to let you graduate high school before I handled you the responsibility of my job.  
“F-five c-centuries? You mean I will have to live for several hundred years?” Danny stuttered with a weak voice.  
“Hopefully not. I was supposed to retire for about three hundred years ago when there were only one grim reaper. But you humans insisted on growing to such numbers we needed to increase in numbers as well. So instead of the next one succeeding me as it had always been, I got a younger colleague then another one and another one. Now we are seven grim reapers in total and with you replacing me I can finally die and get to the final rest for good.” Luke said with a dreaming tone.  
“So from now on you are my apprentice, in about a month you will take on my job for good and then you will be Danny Phantom, The halfa, The king of ghosts and The grim reaper of the north American continent.”


End file.
